


as your hands are nowhere to be found

by ecchymoz



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, D/s scene, Dirty Talk, F/F, Spanking, Strap-Ons, but it's relatively soft, humiliation play, the spanking is not depicted in detail though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecchymoz/pseuds/ecchymoz
Summary: "The blindfold kept her from seeing Jeongyeon's face when she took in her new position, but Jeongyeon wouldn't have kept her disapproval silent. She never does – that's partly what makes her so perfect for this. She expects the best out of Nayeon every time and Nayeon is eager to give it to her, to be good, to make her proud."Top Jeongyeon, bottom Nayeon.Please read the tags as they act as trigger warnings.





	as your hands are nowhere to be found

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father for i have sinned  
> (title from esperanza friel's "fuck")

Nayeon is waiting. Her thighs and her shoulders are burning with exhaustion, and her whole body quivers when she breathes in. She started on all-fours but her wrists gave up a few minutes ago and she allowed her head to fall on the bed for support. Still, with her ass in the air and her arms stretched out in front of her, hands reaching for the headboard, it's probably good enough. The blindfold kept her from seeing Jeongyeon's face when she took in her new position, but Jeongyeon wouldn't have kept her disapproval silent. She never does – that's partly what makes her so perfect for this. She expects the best out of Nayeon every time and Nayeon is eager to give it to her, to be good, to make her proud.

Her skin is less painful now that the spanking has stopped and that it's not in contact with anything anymore, but it's still sore and oversensitive; the subtlest brush of air makes her shiver pleasurably, and it stings when she stretches a little too much. She cried – sobbed out numbers in time with Jeongyeon's hand falling on her ass and upper thigh – while Jeongyeon was pressing against her hip, hot and rough and almost as wet as Nayeon. She knows she did well, but won't let herself feel pleased until Jeongyeon allows it.

There isn't a doubt she will need long and delicate care this evening, but she trusts Jeongyeon with that.

The ache between her legs has slowly been subsiding since Jeongyeon left, only to be replaced by a feeling of desperation that makes her want to beg for release before Jeongyeon's even back in the room. Blindfolded, it's impossible for anything to distract her from a myriad of sensations: the smell of the bed (it's Jeongyeon and her, blended together, it's home and she's safe), the hair clinging to her neck with sweat, the cheap fabric of the sheets under her knees, the stickiness on her inner thighs, the burn in her back muscles. And, of course, the tightness of her clit, demanding her attention since Jeongyeon's mouth left it pulsing half an hour ago.

Nayeon's anticipation is almost unbearable when she finally hears Jeongyeon walk back into the room-

\- accompanied by the tell-tale jingling of the metal rings of their strap-on.

Relief hits her as hard as the brutal need to see Jeongyeon with her dark blue toy hanging between her thighs, Jeongyeon with her confidence, with her playful smirk, her cheeks flushed and her commanding frown. Just picturing her is enough to make her clit throb, and she breathes out a faint whine.

 Jeongyeon hears it and chuckles in a way that is so typically _her_ that Nayeon can't help but want her more. Her whole body is reaching for Jeongyeon while she listens to her slip the toy on and step closer to the bed.

A few seconds go by before a hand gently runs through her hair, massaging her scalp, the nape of her neck, her tense shoulders. Her fingers seem to know exactly where to be firm and where to soften to help her relax. She sighs in satisfaction, melts against Jeongyeon, enjoys the feeling of contentment.

"You've been so good, baby. I'm proud of you."

Nayeon allows herself a pleased little smile. Jeongyeon is happy with her. She will be rewarded.

Another hand rests at the small of her back for a brief moment before it moves slowly towards her head, pressing warmly into her spine. Nayeon arches into it as much as she can and hopes Jeongyeon watches avidly.

"God, you're beautiful," she says wistfully as Nayeon nuzzles her open palm. "But it's not quite over. Just a little more, baby, I know you can do it."

A hand tightens painfully in her hair. Nayeon can't stop her groan – because it hurts, but also because Jeongyeon knows how to walk the line between praise and punishment so well sometimes it really feels like she was made for this, for fucking Nayeon until she's reduced to a mess of pain and pleasure so intertwined they become the exact same thing, and until she becomes nothing at all, just a body pulsing and trashing and aching.

Jeongyeon's hand tugs, and Nayeon's limbs unfold with difficulty. Her legs buckle under her as soon as she sets a foot on the floor, but Jeongyeon is here to hold her up, surrounding her with warmth. When she's sure Nayeon can stand on her own, she pushes down on her head to make her sink to her knees. Nayeon's ass hurts too much for her to sit back on her heels, so she hovers instead, even if her thighs shake.

Fuck, she thinks. Fuck, is she going to-

"Open your mouth and suck me."

Jeongyeon is breathless, like the sight of Nayeon on her knees, open and vulnerable is a lot to take in, no matter how many times she's seen her like this before, and Nayeon _needs_ to get rid of the blindfold.

Needs it enough to break the rules and ask:

"Can I please see you? I'll do anything. Please, _please_ let me see you."

She hears a sharp inhale, and the hand that never left her hair grips it harder for several beats.

She's surprised by how easily the begging came and by how desperate her voice sounds, but she'll do it again in a heartbeat if it means she's able to see Jeongyeon watching her from above while she takes her into her mouth, to see Jeongyeon reacting to her being a good girl, to see the hungry eyes and the swelling pride.

"You can, but only because I love it when you beg. Do not speak again, or you know what happens."

She nods frantically in promise; the idea of Jeongyeon stopping everything and leaving her like that would be enough to make her swear to never speak again for the rest of her life.

 Jeongyeon unties the blindfold and Nayeon blinks, lets her eye adjust to the light and then whimpers loudly as her entire body flushes in one instant.

Hovering over her with tousled hair and a stern face, the sight of Jeongyeon alone makes her wetter. With the harness secured around her hips and her cock right here in Nayeon's face, she looks godly and Nayeon stares in wonder, another whimper in her throat. She stares at the toy, at the hips, at the breasts, at the face. She drinks it all in and grows dizzy. It's so good to be possessed like this, to trust like this, it's so, so good and she wants to tell Jeongyeon, so she takes the entirety of the cock in her mouth in one swift movement. It's a little hard on her gag-reflex, a little heavy, but there's no better reward than Jeongyeon's undignified _fuck_ and her sudden iron grip on Nayeon's hair. She doesn't guide her head, because Nayeon doesn't like it, but simply holds tight and follows Nayeon's bobbing movement.

She looks at Jeongyeon from underneath, her lips swollen and red, her tongue darting out to lick the tip of the toy, her eyes half closed as if she were tasting a flavor she loves – and shit, she's never going to be able to watch Nayeon eat ice-cream without getting aroused after that thought.

Nayeon's hands grip her ass at first, but soon they're caressing her inner-thighs in time with the motion of her mouth and Jeongyeon breathes in deep, deep, deep.

"You like that?" she asks after a little while, because Nayeon could probably get off on dirty talk alone if Jeongyeon wasn't so shy about it. She's trying, though. "You like my cock in your mouth?"

Nayeon groans and sucks harder.

"Of course you do. You look so good, babe. Fuck, I could watch you blowing me for hours."

Nayeon pushes a little more against the toy, pressing it against Jeongyeon's clit, and Jeongyeon moans loudly. Nayeon's hands are on her waist now, both thumbs brushing over her hipbones, before her right hand keeps going up over her ribs and palms Jeongyeon's breast, fingers quickly finding her nipple to roll and pinch and caress. Jeongyeon sucks in a ragged breath and shakes, thighs and chest on fire.

Nayeon has stopped hovering over her feet to sit on them instead, despite the state of her ass, her legs probably too weak to support her any longer. It must be painful but she doesn't complain, focused on the dick in her mouth and on pleasing Jeongyeon as best as she can.

She nips and licks at the top of Jeongyeon's thighs for a bit before she comes back for the cock, swirling her tongue around it while she stares at Jeongyeon still, drinking in every reaction. One hand stroking Jeongyeon's ass, the other on her breast.

Jeongyeon can see how easy it would be for her to grind on her own heel, even just for a second, to taste the stimulation she's been craving for 45 minutes. Her foot is right next to her clit, it would only take an inch toward the left.

Nayeon doesn't move.

Jeongyeon desperately wishes she had a camera with her, because Nayeon so pliant, so obedient, so perfectly docile should be remembered in detail. She fixes her gaze on her and doesn't look away – can't look away –, enraptured. When Nayeon's eyes meet hers again, Jeongyeon knows her thoughts must be written on her face because Nayeon whimpers around the dick and the hand on Jeongyeon's ass grips suddenly harder.

She takes a decision. She had planned to make this last longer, but Nayeon deserves to be rewarded. And truth be told, Jeongyeon can't wait to take her anymore.

She guides Nayeon's head away, and Nayeon drops the toy with a ridiculous _Pop!_ that echoes obscenely in the room. Nayeon's hands immediately leave her body to wait in her own lap like Jeongyeon demanded of her last time, and that simple gesture combined with Nayeon's naked chest heaving in a labored breath makes Jeongyeon lose some of her restraint.

The way Nayeon is staring at the toy like she already misses it makes her mind go blank for a second, overwhelmed by her will to do everything to Nayeon at once, to make her scream and beg and sob, to bite into her flesh and lick the pain away, to grab carelessly and to worship quietly. But her initial plan comes back to her in a rush.

"Back to all fours on the bed, head and elbows on the mattress, as stretched out as possible," she orders, and if she sounds impatient, it's because she is.

Nayeon scrambles to obey. There's no sense of dignity left in her at that point, no concept of shame or embarrassment; she only needs Jeongyeon inside her _now_. The fact that Jeongyeon doesn't say anything about how eager she is makes her think the feeling is reciprocated.

Once in position, she barely has the time to breathe in and out before the bed dips behind her and Jeongyeon's hands are on her skin, firmly stroking her back, her sides, her stomach until finally her hips and the toy press against Nayeon's ass and her hands are around Nayeon's breasts, nails lightly scratching. The contact of Jeongyeon's hips burns but the toy is grazing her slit, almost there but not quite, and the frustration hurts more than her irritated skin. The control she has to muster not to grind back into Jeongyeon takes everything she has, every last bit of energy and concentration. One mistake and she knows everything could go away – she's been there before, on the edge of a glorious explosion until Jeongyeon had pulled out completely because she'd moved too soon. She can't handle that today. She has to be good, to endure. She has to make Jeongyeon happy.

Jeongyeon bends forward to kiss her shoulder blades. The movement brings them even closer and Nayeon lets out a long moan when the cock presses against her, but Jeongyeon pulls away almost immediately and Nayeon can feel tears pricking her eyes– she's going to cry, she just needs, she needs

Jeongyeon's cock slips smoothly inside her; her sob is loud, full of relief and hunger. She's been empty forever and she's finally complete, her cunt full of Jeongyeon, her body thriving under Jeongyeon's control, and the satisfaction is so intense it feels like losing her mind.

With the first deep thrust, Jeongyeon's thighs brush her ass again. She groans into her elbow and bites her skin to keep herself from crying out.

The strokes are long and easy because Nayeon is drenched and pliant. She had prepared lube but she won't need it, and Jeongyeon suddenly regrets not having a bigger toy to test how much Nayeon could take right now. She wants to stretch her out slowly, to have her burning and asking for mercy. She wants to ask the absolute most of Nayeon, because she knows Nayeon is desperate to give it to her.

But this will do for now, she thinks as she claws at Nayeon's hips. She builds a regular rhythm and doesn't miss a single one of the sounds she coaxes out of Nayeon. She drinks them in like dozens of electric shocks coursing through her body.

She doesn't need to wait long before she quickens her pace because Nayeon receives beautifully, effortlessly. The muscles along Nayeon's spine tighten and relax in time with each thrust– she's so wet and Jeongyeon did that, turned her into this sweaty mess, and-

She wants to give her more.

They've discussed at length which words are okay and which are off-limits, along with safewords and color codes. Jeongyeon can't say she was surprised when Nayeon suggested insults ( _bitch and whore are really good, but not slut_ , she'd warned), though she's still working on being comfortable with it, even if she finds it hot too. But Nayeon has been so good today, did everything perfectly, obeyed every order – she wants to give her this.

She bends forward, her chest against Nayeon's back because she needs to be as close to her as possible. She can't move her hips as much in this position but it's okay. She simply turns her long strokes into shorter but quicker ones, her hands on Nayeon's breasts.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," she tells her because it's true. "Watching you grab the sheets makes me so wet, babe. I love it when you're desperate for me. And the noises you make, _god_ …"

Nayeon pants and rocks more avidly against her. Even if Jeongyeon can't actually feel Nayeon around her dick, she can still taste the salt of her skin, can hear her mewls, moans and whimpers, and it _is_ amazing, especially with the toy pressing against her clit every time Nayeon grinds back.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You take it like a good bitch. My good little bitch."

Nayeon moans so loudly Jeongyeon is sure the neighbors can hear it. One of her hands flies up from the bed to grab Jeongyeon's hair as she buries her face in the mattress. Jeongyeon bites Nayeon's shoulder blade to keep herself from whimpering.

"Are you my bitch Nayeon?"

Nayeon nods frantically but doesn't speak. She's biting her lips, focused on Jeongyeon's voice and Jeongyeon's short thrusts inside her. Her clit is unbearably burning with need, but she knows better than to do anything before Jeongyeon allows it.

"Answer me," Jeongyeon demands.

"Yes, yes, yes," she breathes out, and her voice sounds foreign to her, high-pitched and lost. "I'm your bitch!"

Jeongyeon grunts and leaves Nayeon's back to grab at her waist again. She brings their hips together more vigorously and doesn't relent, only lengthen her thrusts. It only takes a few moments of the punishing pace for Nayeon to start crying out incoherently, still not forming words as long as Jeongyeon forbids it, but making noises that sear themselves in Jeongyeon's memory as the most erotic thing she's ever heard. Her mewls blend in with the slapping sound of their skin meeting with force.

She keeps going until her thighs burn and her hands have left marks on Nayeon's waist. When Jeongyeon is certain she's on the verge of complete exhaustion, when she knows Nayeon can hardly breathe and can't think at all, she uses the last of her strength to quicken her movements one last time.

Nayeon's noises turn into sobs in a matter of seconds, and that's all the confirmation Jeongyeon needs before she says:

"Touch yourself."

Nayeon does, and comes instantly with a long, loud cry. She freezes, every single one of her muscles tense as she grips the sheets so hard they could tear, and she clenches around the toy compulsively for a long while. Her cunt pulses and throbs and her mind is completely blank; she's only the sensation of hot, coiled pleasure between her legs that spreads like electricity in her body. Jeongyeon keeps thrusting carefully and stares at her sweaty skin and flushed cheeks until Nayeon's muscles gradually relax and she collapses on the bed.

 

*

 

Jeongyeon holds a barely-conscious Nayeon for a while after she pulls out, then gets off the bed to quickly get rid of the harness and climbs back in. Nayeon is breathless in her arms, limbs unresponsive, still shaking from time to time. Their bodies stick to each other unpleasantly but Jeongyeon would rather die than let go of her right now. She breathes in their scent, kisses Nayeon's forehead, her cheek, her nose. She drops feathery kisses on her shoulder and whispers _I love you_ and _You're so beautiful_ against her temple as many times as she feels the need to.

Nayeon doesn't move for a long time before she starts laughing softly.

"It was…" She inhales, exhales, chuckles. "It was amazing."

She laughs again, elated, and Jeongyeon smiles lovingly.

"Yeah?"

"God, yeah."

They're quiet for a while, the silence of the room only broken by their progressively calming breaths. Jeongyeon drapes the comforter over them, because her cooling sweat is making her shiver. They stay as close as possible without hurting Nayeon's butt.

"My ass stings so much I don't think I'll be able to sit at all tomorrow," Nayeon says, grinning.

But when Jeongyeon makes a move to get the lotion from the bathroom, Nayeon pulls her closer by the waist and rearranges them so they're facing each other, legs entangled.

"Later."

"You sure?"

Nayeon hums and kisses her neck, so Jeongyeon keeps whispering sweet nothings: how much she enjoyed their time together, how good Nayeon looks, how in love with her she is. She makes sure Nayeon knows Jeongyeon would be lucky to spend the rest of her life with her, because sometimes after their scenes Nayeon forgets, like realizing you're tethered to the ground after you flew for a long time. It doesn't usually happen right after, but Jeongyeon prefers to anticipate. 

In the end she does get the lotion when Nayeon's eyes droop, because it can't wait for after their nap, and applies it to Nayeon's skin carefully, kissing her every time she hisses.

Nayeon falls asleep in the middle of a mumbled _I love you_ that could be coming from either Jeongyeon or herself, she doesn't know, but it doesn't matter when it spreads warmth under her skin anyway.


End file.
